


Maki Nishikino, Monster Doctor

by AlexIsNotHere



Series: Halloween 2020 [4]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Halloween, monster au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27270268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexIsNotHere/pseuds/AlexIsNotHere
Summary: Dr. Maki Nishikino sees an unusual patient.Written for Day 5 of a Halloween prompt week, with the prompt "Monsters doing something mundane."
Relationships: Hoshizora Rin/Nishikino Maki
Series: Halloween 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985627
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13
Collections: Love Live Halloween Prompt Week 2020





	Maki Nishikino, Monster Doctor

Dr. Maki Nishikino walked down the hall of her office, white coat billowing out behind her with each step she took, eyes scanning the chart attached to the clipboard she was holding. Patient Rin Hoshizora, in for a routine physical. Twenty-nine years old, 163 cm, blood type A. For the most part she seemed healthy, according to her medical history and the vitals the nurse had taken just a few minutes earlier. There was just one notable condition that stood out, though, that made Maki realize this standard physical wasn’t going to be standard at all.

As Maki reached the door to the exam room she knocked once, then pushed it open, eyes still skimming over the last few lines of Rin’s file as she entered. “Rin Hoshizora,” she said. “I’m Dr. Nishikino. I understand you’re a-” At that point, however, she finally lifted her eyes from her clipboard, and as she looked across the room she realized she hadn’t really needed any files or charts to tell her what was now incredibly obvious: Rin Hoshizora wasn’t human.

Maki  _ hoped _ Rin wasn’t human, at least, because right now Rin was holding her own detached head in her lap, and if she  _ was _ human that seemed like the sort of thing that even Maki was going to struggle to fix. Rin didn’t seem bothered by her severed head, at least, and she still appeared to be alive and well, smiling at Maki and swinging her legs back and forth over the edge of the exam table as she waited. A bluish-green flame, was also burning away at the top of the stump of Rin’s neck, which Maki understood to be a good sign, and it looked healthy enough.

“Ah- Apologies,” Maki said, taking a moment to straighten herself out and step the rest of the way into the room, letting the door swing shut behind her. “You’re a dullahan, is that right?”

“That’s right!” Rin replied, and it was still taking just a bit of getting used to for Maki to maintain eye contact with Rin’s lap as she spoke. It wasn’t like this was entirely out of the ordinary- Maki had monsters come through her office all the time, and she’d earned herself something of a reputation for her work in the xenomedical field by this point. Still, it was the first time she had ever encountered this particular sort of monster before. Fortunately she’d read her textbooks, and hopefully she would know how to deal with this.

“Alright,” Maki said, walking over towards her stool and sitting down in front of the computer. “I’ve just got a few questions to ask before we start the physical exam, if that’s alright with you.”

“Ask away!” Rin replied. “Rin has no secrets.”

“Sexual history?”

“That’s a secret!” Maki glanced back over at Rin, eyes narrowed slightly, and found Rin staring back at her with puffed-out cheeks. Maki sighed before averting her gaze, simply looking at the program where she had to enter all of this information.

“Fine,” she said. “We can come back to that. Any drinking or smoking?”

“Yes and no!”

“How many drinks a week?”

“Probably…” Rin said, before trailing off for a moment, humming as she thought the question over. “Five or six a week?”

“That’s a bit high,” Maki replied. “I’d recommending cutting back.”

“Well they’re split up!” Rin replied. “Half of them go into my mouth and half of them get poured right into Rin’s throat, so it’s not as bad!”

“That’s… Not how that works at all,” Maki said. “Drink less.” Rin huffed at that, but had no further protests as Maki moved onto the next question. “Any recreational drug use?”

“Mhmm! Rin does that good kush!” Maki paused for a moment there, before looking over towards Rin again, raising an eyebrow.

“Marijuana?” she asked, and Rin snickered in response.

“If Dr. Nishikino-chan wants to be a nerd about it then yeah.” Maki ignored that comment, simply putting the information in and moving on.

“Do you exercise regularly?”

“Mhmm! Dancing! At least an hour a day.”

“That’s good to hear. And lastly, any allergies?”

“Cats,” Rin said, and the look of despair that washed over her face- hell, over her entire body as she said that was unlike anything Maki had ever seen before in her life. Rin looked so dejected that Maki found herself hesitating for a moment before she put the answer in, though Rin didn’t seem like she was going to do anything else aside from sit there and stew in her own sadness. With the last of the questions out of the way Maki finally stood up from her stool again, walking over to the box of gloves sitting on the countertop and pulling a pair out.

“Alright,” she said, grabbing her various tools and scopes and assorted other bits of equipment and approaching Rin. “Can you go ahead and hold your head up for me?”

“Like this?” Rin asked, lifting her head off her lap and holding it a bit above her torso, in roughly the same place it would have been if it had just been attached to her neck.

“Perfect,” Maki replied. “Now open wide. Stick out your tongue and say ah.”

“Nyaaaaaaaaaaa,” Rin replied, opening her mouth as wide as she could and sticking her tongue out, as per Maki’s instructions. Leaning in a little bit closer Maki shone a light into Rin’s mouth and tried to peer down her throat, though she was only able to see so far before the view gave way to those burning blue flames that lingered around the little portion of Rin’s neck that was still attached to her head. Maki didn’t really know what she had been expecting, if she was being honest, but at least from what she was able to see it didn’t appear that anything was swollen or infected. And really, she wasn’t sure what bacteria on Earth would actually be able to survive in an environment like the inside of a dullahan’s throat in the first place.

“Good,” Maki said, pulling back and setting one of her scopes down, only to immediately pick up another. “I’m going to check your eyes now. Stare straight ahead.”

“Can do!” Rin replied, with a bit more enthusiasm than Maki was used to seeing from patients over a simple request. Rin stared directly at her, bugging her eyes out with an intensity that Maki found, quite frankly, a little off-putting.

“That’s really not necessary,” she said.

“What’s not?” Rin asked.

“...Never mind.” Resigned to the unsettling stare she was receiving Maki leaned in closer to examine Rin’s eyes as well, and though Rin flinched a bit as Maki shone a light directly into them she didn’t blink or pull away- or drop her head, heaven forbid. It occurred to Maki just a little bit too late that such a thing was actually a risk here.

“Ears next,” Maki finally said. “Turn your head to the left.” Rin did just that, rotating her entire head ninety-degrees to the left with her hands, and Maki didn’t really know what else she had expected, but it was still an unusual sight to behold. She leaned in to examine Rin’s ear, then prompted her to turn the other way, checking the other one as well before standing back up straight. “Alright,” she said. “I’m all finished with that. You can set your head back down now, thank you.”

“Whew,” Rin said, breathing out a sigh of relief as she carefully lowered her head back into her lap. “Rin’s arms were starting to get tired.”

“Is it that heavy?” Maki asked.

“The human head weighs five killograms!” Rin replied. “Rin would expect a doctor to know something like this!”

“That’s-” Maki replied, a faint flush coming to her cheeks as she was called out. She quickly turned away, turning her nose up at the comment. “It’s not something that’s typically relevant. Anyway,” she went on, “I’m going to check your heart and your breathing next. Go ahead and take your jacket off.” While Maki said that she walked over to grab her stethoscope off the rack, and when she turned back she was stopped dead in her tracks by the sight of Rin sitting there with her shirt off entirely, left only in her bra. “That’s-” Maki said, trying not to flounder too much in front of a patient. “Why did you-”

“Hm?” Rin replied.

“Your shirt. Why did you take it off?”

“You said to!”

“I specifically said jacket.”

“Well, Rin heard shirt,” Rin said, puffing her cheeks out and scowling at Maki. Letting out another sigh, and realizing it probably wasn't worth fighting this, Maki just stepped forward, fitting her stethoscope into her ears.

“It’s fine,” she said. “Don’t worry about it.” She came up alongside Rin, placing the metal portion of her stethoscope against Rin’s chest for a moment, before moving it around to her back. “Take a deep breath,” she instructed. “In… And out. Good. In… Out. One more.”

“Rin’s always wondered,” Rin commented, starting to sway her legs as she sat there once more. “Stethoscopes make things really loud, right? So if I shouted at the top of my lungs while you had it on me would it make that really  _ really _ loud? Would it blow out your ears?”

“Yes,” Maki replied. “Please don’t do that.”

“Aww.”

Pulling away Maki set her stethoscope down, reaching for her reflex hammer instead. “One last thing to check, and then we’ll be all finished,” she said. “You can put your shirt back on, by the way.”

“Do I have to?”

“I would greatly prefer you did.” Rin made a small noise of protest at that, but she picked her shirt up from behind her and set about pulling it back onto her body once again. She seemed to struggle with getting it around the flames coming from her neck, and getting it on without knocking her head out of her lap, and seeing this unfold made Maki wonder how she had gotten it off so quickly to begin with. Once Rin was finally clothed again, however, Maki crouched down in front of her, holding the little rubber hammer up in front of one of Rin’s legs.

“I’m going to check your reflexes now, alright?” Maki said.

“Rin has superb reflexes!” Rin replied. “Catlike, one might even say.”

“We’ll see about that.” And with that Maki tapped the hammer against Rin’s knee, observing to see how quickly-

“NYA!” Rin shouted that at the top of her lungs as Maki hit her, back suddenly jolting upright and going straight, and her leg swung out at full force, slamming directly into Maki’s stomach. Maki’s own reflexes weren’t good enough to save her from that, apparently, sending her staggering backwards, wheezing for breath as all the air felt like it had been knocked out of her.

“Why-” she managed to choke out.

“Ah! Dr. Nishikino-chan!” Rin blurted out, suddenly jumping down from the table, rushing to Maki’s side. “Are you okay? Rin’s super sorry! She didn’t mean to!”

“It’s- It’s alright,” Maki wheezed out in response, staggering backwards a few steps more until she was able to collapse onto her stool, still trying to get any air into her lungs that she could.

“I warned you that I have good reflexes!”

“You- You most certainly did,” Maki agreed, screwing her eyes shut as a wave of vague nausea washed over her. “I’ll- I’ll be sure to put that in your file. A-Anyway,” she added on. “That’s it for your physical. You’re- You’re in very good health.”

“Really?” Rin asked, immediately perking up when Maki said that, and suddenly it looked like she had forgotten all about the fact that she’d nearly just killed a woman. “I passed?”

“You-” Maki started to say, and though she was about to explain that this wasn’t the sort of exam that could be passed or failed she quickly decided to pick her battles, merely nodding her head instead. “Yes. You passed.”

“Yay!” Rin cheered. “Do I get a sticker? Or a lollipop?”

“Ask my receptionist.”

“Will do!” Rin replied, beaming at Maki before she started bounding towards the door. “Thanks, doc!”

“Have- Have a nice day,” Maki wheezed back, before slumping forward onto her counter the moment Rin was out of the room.


End file.
